


Little Sammy.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt Charlie, Daddy Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Little Headspace, Little Sam, Nightmares, Nonsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam ages down when Dean is on a hunt. Luckily Aunt Charlie is there to help until Daddy Dean get's home.





	Little Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first aging down/ little story.  
> I hope y'all like it <3

Dean had went on a basic hunt by himself. Charlie had came over to visit them so Sam stayed with her so they could hang out a little. He stopped at diner to get himself something eat before heading back to the bunker. He got back into the car when he heard his phone going off. He looked down and saw it was Charlie.

Charlie: Are you coming back home soon?  
Dean: What's going on?  
Charlie: Sam aged down a few days ago but I think he's been having nightmares because he's been crying for you and being extra clingy with me today and tonight. I think he just wants his daddy and Aunt Charlie isn't doing it for him right now.  
Dean: Tell him I'll be there in an hour and that I love him.  
Charlie: Will do. Be safe. 

*****

Charlie put her phone down on the nightstand. “Sammy, daddy is going to be home soon.” She smiled.

“Really?” He asked with a small smile. 

“Yup. Do you wanna tell Aunt Charlie what's wrong?” 

“I don't like when daddy goes away. I'm scared he won't come back.” He sniffled.

“Oh sweetie your daddy will always come back to you. How about we watch Scooby-Doo” She smiled brightly. 

“Please Aunt Charlie.” 

Charlie turned the TV and turned on Netflix. She hit play so they could watch the show. Sam laid his head on Charlie's lap. She notice that Sam was sucking his thrum, she just smiled at him softly. She ran her his finger's through his hair. 

*****

Charlie didn't know how long they had laying there watching Scooby-Doo. They heard Dean calling for Sam. Sam sat up and smiled. 

“Go to him Sammy.” Charlie said. 

Sam jumped up off the bed and run out to the hall. He rounded the corner and he saw his daddy standing there smiling at him. 

“Daddy!” He wrapped his arms around his daddy. 

“Hey buddy. I've missed you a lot.” He kissed Sam forehead. “Do you wanna sleep in daddy's bed tonight?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Okay let's getting going than. I wanna talk to Aunt Charlie for few.” 

Dean, Sam and Charlie all walked to Dean's room. The oldest Winchester got Sam a coloring book and crayons to color with. 

“We'll be right outside the door talking.” Dean said softly. 

“Okay daddy.” He smiled at Dean. 

*****

Dean and Charlie walked outside the room and shut the door. “Why didn't you call me sooner when he age downed?” 

“Dean it was fine. We're having fun reading and coloring all that fun stuff but something happened last night. He had a nightmare and he come to my room and asked he could sleep in bed with me.” 

“I'm sorry Charlie. He didn't show any signs for aging down before I left.” 

“Hey it's okay. He's sweetheart, he was good for me the whole time and I don't mind taking care of Sam if he ages down and you need to on a hunt. I actually wanted to talk you about something.” She smiled. 

“Okay what's up Charlie?” 

“I wondering if I could move here with you and Sam. You guys are my only family and I'm getting tired of wondering. I don't want to hunt with you guys but I would love to help with research and I love being Aunt Charlie when Sam ages down.” 

“Oh my gods yes. You can move in here with us.” Dean hugged Charlie. “You need to tell Sammy because he is going to be so happy.” 

They walked back into the room. Sam was laying on the bed on his belly coloring. He looked and smiled at his daddy and Aunt Charlie. 

“Hey Sammy, how would you feel about me moving in here with you and Dean?” 

“I would love that Aunt Charlie.” Sam smiled so brightly that his dimples were showing. 

“Good. Now I'm going to go hang out in my room so you two boys can spend time together.” 

Sam got up and hugged Charlie. “Night Aunt Charlie.” 

“Night sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek. “Night Dean.” 

“Night Charlie.” He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

*****

Dean changed into comfy night clothes. “Sammy do you need to go to the bathroom before we lay down?” 

“Yes daddy.” He said quietly. 

They walked to bathroom. Sam had Dean's hand the whole way. Dean knew something was up because Sam usually wants to be independent even when he is ages down. They walked into the bathroom. Sam went to the bathroom. Dean helped him wash his hands and brush his teeth. Dean did his business and brushed his teeth also. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's middle as they walked back to Dean's room. 

*****

Once they got in the room. Dean got Sam into the bed and laid down beside him. Sam curled himself into his daddy. 

“Okay buddy, you need to talk to me. What's wrong baby boy?” Dean asked softly. 

“I don't like when you leave daddy.” He sniffled.

“Oh baby. You know I'll always come home to you right?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah but daddy I've been having nightmares.” 

“You mean when you're little?” He asked concern. 

“All the time. You leave daddy and don't come back like John.” He started to sob. 

Dean sat them and pulled Sam on to his lap. He rocked him gently. “Sammy I swear I'll come back to you every damn time.” He kissed Sam's temple. “I love you baby boy.” 

“I love you too daddy.” Sam closed his eyes. 

Dean felt Sam's breathing even out. He laid them down and he pulled his baby boy closer to him. Sam moved and laid his head on his daddy's chest. Sam didn't have any nightmare that night.


End file.
